


【铁虫】斯德哥尔摩情人（1.3w一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 两个月前，钢铁侠突然失踪。当Tony醒来时，他发现自己被困在一间地下室中，手腕上缠着他熟悉无比的蛛丝......
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	【铁虫】斯德哥尔摩情人（1.3w一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> warning:非自愿性行为/囚禁
> 
> 我终于搞完了被强x的铁！yeah——！  
> 其实不算是斯德哥尔摩，但是我又不会起名了，那就借一下Eason的歌名吧x  
> 卡了好久的文，写到最后我也不知道我在写什么了......  
> ooc都是我的

Tony Stark失踪了。

起初，没有人在看到这条新闻后感到担心。开玩笑，那可是钢铁侠啊，上一次他在被绑架的时候做了什么？他在阿富汗的沙漠里造了一副战甲！与其担心这种超级英雄，还不如先担心一下自己的自行车会不会被偷。

一个星期后，舆论的风向渐渐开始转变，因为神盾局召开新闻发布会，宣布将Tony Stark的失踪列为一级事件，复仇者联盟进入紧急备战状态。

恐慌的情绪透过四方的电子屏幕弥散开来，各路猜测纷纭不绝，其中最受认可的，无疑是:钢铁侠的失踪是某项秘密入侵的开端。

但又过了一个月，24小时待命备战的复仇者们却迟迟不见他们的敌人和消失的队友。从Friday每日反馈的搜寻结果来看，Tony就像是从人间蒸发了一般。久而久之，人们似乎都接受了钢铁侠消失的事实，这件事也慢慢淡出了人们的视野。甚至那个平时最爱缠着Tony的男孩，在说起此事时也只是沮丧地咬紧了嘴唇，不再梗着脖子争辩。

\---

躺在床上的男人紧闭着双眼，眉心在微微抽动了一下后拧起，太阳穴处难忍的疼痛让他无意识地从喉间哼出一声。他轻轻呼出一口气，本能地想要抬手按住疼得突突直跳的太阳穴，却被手腕间的束缚阻止住。

Tony猛地睁开眼，再次试着挣动了一下双手，无果。意识在一瞬间归了位，他警惕地打量着自己身处的地方——这是个看上去不大的房间，没有窗户，只有头顶看上去泛黄陈旧的灯泡用以照明，他猜测这可能是个地下室。床的左侧有一张书桌，桌上放着一个台灯和几本书。

哈，绑架犯竟然是个爱读书的人。Tony嘲讽地想到。

接着，男人的视线在绕过一个木质衣柜，一个开放式的灶台和卫生间的磨砂玻璃门后，终于来到了自己被牢牢束缚着的手腕上——

在看到熟悉的白色蛛网时，他的瞳孔蓦地收缩起来，一时间无数个糟糕的假设从脑子里掠过。

Peter也同样被绑架了？还被抢走了蛛丝发射器？只有他们吗？复仇者的其他队友呢？男孩现在在哪儿？他们被分开关起来了？

时间一分一秒地流逝，墙上的老式挂钟滴滴答答地响着，催得人心头发慌，在又一次挣扎失败后，Tony不由得暗骂起自己为什么要把这玩意儿做的这么结实，这下可好，他又栽在自己的杰作上了。

Tony漫无边际地想着，忧虑感随着时间推移也越发强烈起来，他不停地试着召唤自己的战甲，但却连一片臂甲都没有飞来。他简直没法相信纽约城里竟然还存在着没有信号的地方。不，也许他早就不在纽约了，说不定都已经离开美国了。

直到一个小时过去，门口传来了一连串的清脆碰撞声，那扇紧闭着的大门终于被人打开了。

少年一手摇晃着钥匙圈，一手抓着书包带走进房间，在看到床上已经醒来的人时怔了一秒，然后兴奋地牵起嘴角，那双最让大人怜爱的puppy eyes也立刻亮了起来。他摘下书包甩在了桌上，扑到床边跪坐下来，双手交叠着搭在床沿上，用男人最熟悉的语气甜甜地喊道:“Mr.Stark！您醒啦？”

“Peter？！”Tony侧头望着床边的男孩，呼吸都惊得漏了一拍，愤怒几乎是立刻就取代了看到男孩无恙时的庆幸，他皱紧眉头沉声道，“把它解开。”

出乎他意料的，Peter没有拒绝，反而是乖巧地点了点头，一如他平常对自己的顺从。男孩从桌子侧边的抽屉中摸出一把小刀割断了蛛丝，然后安静地望着男人坐起身活动着手腕。

Tony握住手腕，转动着被束缚至麻木的腕部和手指，转头深深地看了Peter一眼，接着趁男孩不备突然发难，快速袭向他攥着刀的右手。

但在没有战甲的情况下，作为普通人的Tony对上变异过的蜘蛛侠实在是没有胜算。蜘蛛感应适时的响起，Peter下意识地抬手用小臂格开对方的袭击，反手抓住男人的手腕轻巧地一带，左手跟着扣上他的肩膀，只一回合便将人重新面朝下压在了床上。

“Mr.Stark，没有战甲您打不过我的。”男孩的声音依旧软软的，手上的力度却不见放松。

没有被人洗脑，没有被人控制，行动敏捷，意识清晰。

这个认知让Tony的心凉下半截，他扭过头瞥向身后抿着嘴角的男孩，开始不确定他曾经在自己面前表现出的温顺与乖巧，到底有几分是真心，几分是做戏。

“你想要什么？”纠结于那些过去毫无意义，坚持结果至上的男人只想尽快解决当下的问题。Peter把他绑来这里总有所求，那就给他他想要的，然后离开。并且看在自己以往付出过的那些宠爱的份上，他也可以只当这件事是青春期的男孩一时昏了头。最少到目前为止，他还不想把男孩丢进那个关押超能力者的监狱里，他无法想象男孩的脖子和四肢被套上沉重的特质镣铐会是什么模样。

却不想，听他这么说，实行绑架和囚禁的男孩反倒是委屈起来，他扁了扁嘴，小声说:“我只是想让您听我说句话......”

“Pardon？”Tony难以置信地看着他，被气得嘲讽地笑了两声，他用力挣了几下从人手中挣脱出来——Peter大概是意识到了就算松开他也不会有什么威胁。眼前的男孩微微嘟着嘴，眼角也沮丧而可怜地耷拉下来，仿佛他才是那个莫名其妙被绑到一间地下室里的受害者，Tony竭力压住胸口的火气，尽可能平静地问道:“你把我绑来这里只是为了让我听你说句话？”

Peter轻轻点了一下头。

“Well，你想说什么？你最好告诉我美国队长是九头蛇的卧底，他现在控制了整个复仇者联盟和神盾局，所以你才不得不把我带来这里以便告诉我真相。”

“先生......”男人尖刻的语气让Peter再次垮下肩膀，他重新跪坐在床边，示弱一般将自己置于Tony的视线下方，小心翼翼地拉住对方的衣袖。

Tony气极地瞪着他这幅要哭不哭的可怜样看了一会儿，还是狠不下心继续骂下去，于是硬邦邦地丢出一句:“你到底想说什么？”

“我喜欢你，Mr.Stark，我爱你。”

男孩突然的表白和热切而专注的目光让Tony一时失了语，他怎么也想不到青少年的崇拜竟然会在日常相处中演变成偏执的爱恋——当然是偏执了，打击犯罪的好邻居都已经为此把自己变成个绑架犯了！而目的竟然只是为了让自己听他一句告白。

气愤之余，隐隐的自责感漫上心头，Tony反复对自己强调着:青春期的小孩出现叛逆行为是件很正常的事，作为他的长辈和导师，自己有义务去教导他如何回到正规，而不只是简单粗暴地教训他一顿。

见Tony久不出声，Peter又着急起来，以为是他走神不当真，于是立刻抓紧手中的布料拽摇晃了两下，慌张道:“我没有在开玩笑，我真的喜欢您！”

“我相信你真的喜欢我，kid，先回基地，这事我们回去之后慢慢说。”Tony说着就要翻身下床，却被时刻盯着他举动的男孩用蛛丝重新黏在了床上，“Peter Parker！”

从未被对方这么严肃地叫过名字的男孩吓得一哆嗦，身子一软下意识地坐到了脚后跟上。愣了片刻回过神后，Peter马上站起身，不顾男人的挣扎压着他的肩膀把他按回床上，再度用蛛网束缚起来。他不想用绳子，麻绳的质地太粗糙，会伤到先生。

Peter看着Tony摇摇头:“您不能走，在您喜欢上我之前，您都不能走。”

\---

从Peter说出那句话起，Tony就知道他不是在开玩笑。

男孩切断了他与外界的一切联系，把他困在这间简陋狭小的地下室里，于是，他每天所能接触到的，除了那名始作俑者，就只有满满一书架的书——感谢男孩的体贴，未免自己无聊，他特意买来了这么多的书，而且，Tony也不得不承认，Peter的确对他足够了解，这些书中的每一本都很合他的口味。

每天的生活都在机械化地重复着前一天的模样。

早上，男孩会轻手轻脚地起床，在洗漱完之后准备好早餐，然后拎着去上学；午休的时候，他会特意买好午饭赶回“家”，陪先生一起用餐；晚上，巡逻回来的小蜘蛛会点着一盏台灯在桌前安静地完成自己的作业，遇到不会做的题目时，便偷偷侧头瞄一眼Tony，然后苦着脸咬着笔头继续自己验算，最后，每每是看不下去的男人“啪”地一声把书扣在床板上，光着脚走到桌边，从男孩手中夺过笔潦草地写下解法，接着重重地将笔丢回桌上，全程一言不发，也不顾身后的男孩惊喜地说着“谢谢先生”。

他们就这么相安无事地生活在一间地下室内，除开Tony是被囚禁的这件事以外，两个人还真他妈的是诡异的和谐。

周五晚上，睡前，Peter脱了鞋子爬上床，把自己塞进已经暖烘烘的被子里，Tony看了他一眼，便照例翻过身蜷在了床的最右侧。他原以为，男孩会想从前一样不声不响地靠过来，将脸埋在自己背上，但今天过了许久，他也没等到背部传来的温热触感，取而代之的是一阵衣料摩擦的簌簌声。

Tony不认为这是什么好的征兆。

但接下来所发生的却也是他从未曾想过的。

将自己脱得一干二净的男孩压在Tony上方，趁着男人反应过来前便先一步扣住他双手绑在了床头。

“Peter Parker，你疯了？！”Tony呵斥道，这是他今天对Peter说的第一句话，“放开我，然后滚下去。”

“可我喜欢您，先生。”男孩俯下身，在先生的唇瓣上轻轻碰了碰，他犹豫了片刻，还是没有胆量讨一个深吻。

男孩的唇瓣柔软而干燥，青涩的孩子在亲吻上只晓得蜻蜓点水般贴上一贴，甚至没来得及切实感到暖意，就已经离开了。但尽管如此，Tony还是感觉到了一阵强烈的反胃，酸胀感不断地涌上来，堵在胸口。混迹于情场数十年的花花公子吻过无数人的唇，本不应该为了小孩子一个根本算不上亲吻的碰触而大惊小怪，可他却第一次因为一个吻而产生了如此清晰的心悸。

那是Peter Parker，尽管他现在暂时把自己搞成了一个小混蛋，他也依旧是Peter Parker，不是那些拼命想要爬到自己床上的床伴。男孩只是一时走岔了路，他可以......他可以把他带回来。

但他连自己都说服不了。

Peter想要的显然也远不止于此，他跪在男人双腿之间，向后退了两下，接着将双手按在他腰间质地柔软的睡裤上，缓缓拉下，露出底下鼓鼓囊囊的一团。男孩望着眼前灰色的内裤下隐约透出的形状，不自觉地咬住唇，耳朵尖也染上了绯红，他继续将仅剩的一条内裤拉下，庞大的性器正安安静静地垂在男人腿间。而当Peter又伸出手想要碰一碰它时，却突然被踹在胸口的一脚踹得歪倒在床上。

这是这几天里Tony第一次真正意义上的对他动手，躺在床上的男人仰视着他，却依旧宛如是居高临下的君王，只是眼底曾经满溢的宠爱与怜惜尽数变成了陌生的疏离与厌弃，连他在演算纸上解题时所显露过的一丝温情都消失殆尽。Peter揉着胸口迎上那道目光，那里明晃晃的愤怒看得他委屈又难受。

“我再说最后一遍，Parker，滚下去，我还可以和你假装你没做过这事。”Tony从没那么生硬地叫过男孩的姓氏。

“可我喜欢您，先生。”Peter重复了一遍他刚刚说过的话，仿佛这是什么挡箭牌一般。

他从床头取过蛛丝发射器，将男人的双腿也分开绑好，接着重新回到他腿间，毫不犹豫地握住他的性器套弄起来。

Tony近乎绝望地闭上眼睛，不再去看Peter的动作，但身下传来的触感依旧清晰地被反馈到他大脑中，男孩温热细嫩的掌心正贴在他的阴茎上来回撸动着，生涩地绕着龟头摩擦着铃口。

现在那股酸胀感已经顶到喉咙口了。

距离Peter的17岁生日还有三个月，所以这算什么？猥亵未成年？还是正在被一个未成年强奸？Stark那旺盛的自尊心让他宁可选择是前者。

五分钟过去，男孩的右手已经渐渐酸麻起来，但手中的性器却依旧软趴趴的，没有半点要硬起来的迹象。Peter沮丧地垂着头，紧紧咬住口腔内壁的软肉试图压制住眼眶中泛起的酸涩。他深吸了一口气后忽然伏低身子，扶住Tony的性器将它含进口中。

“Fuck you Peter Parker！”Tony狠狠挣动着，却被蛛网牢牢缚住挪不开分毫，反倒是无意中将性器又顶进了一些。

Peter屈起手臂卡住Tony的大腿根部，以蛮横的蜘蛛力量压制住男人的反抗，然后吐出性器抬眼望向暴怒的先生:“Please，sir，fuck me——”

说完，Peter重新将那根尺寸惊人的阴茎含入，回忆着曾在小电影中看到过的那样，一边用舌头绕着柱身打转，一边努力将它含得更深。

尚未含到底时，性器的顶端就已然抵住了男孩的喉口，Peter小声呜咽着，收缩着双颊，用上牙龈和舌面挤压着口腔中肉块。感受到它在自己口中慢慢涨大时，难以言喻的兴奋感和自豪感从心底升起，于是他更加卖力地吮吸起来，手指也不忘照顾着露在外面的囊袋。

诚实的生理反应比什么都更让Tony难堪，成为钢铁侠后日渐洁身自好的男人在身下湿热的口腔中勃起，完全硬起的性器填满了那孩子的整个嘴巴。Peter艰难地前后挪动着脑袋，被撑开到极致的嘴角来回摩擦着柱身上凸起的青筋，产生了些撕裂般的痛感。饱满的龟头一下下戳刺在喉间，他还没有学会如何完成一个深喉，但本能地吞咽和干呕反应让喉口不断地缩紧刺激着它。

第一次实践的男孩被粗大的玩意儿顶出了几滴生理性的眼泪，眼圈红红的，神情却不似受了欺负，反倒是前所未有的迷恋。

Tony闭紧眼睛，努力在一片黑暗中将身下不断吞吐着他的人想象成某个模特明星，但男孩不时发出的带着哭腔的呜咽又反复提醒着他，他正在操的这个人是Peter Parker，那是他曾倾注最多心力的孩子，而他现在被这个人吸到硬得快要射了！

他下意识地张开嘴想要汲取更多的氧气，但每次呼吸却仿佛都无法抵达肺部，只浅浅地在口腔里一转便又被吐了出去。Tony的呼吸愈渐急促起来，Peter却将这误会成了男人开始享受的信号，于是愈发卖力地舔吮讨好着口中的阴茎。被迫摊开的手指僵硬地绷成直线，腿部的肌肉紧张到了几乎抽筋的程度，晕眩的大脑拒绝接收一切外界的信息，整个世界都在高速旋转中模糊成了一团团光圈，唯有性欲在这股濒死的感觉中被无限放大。

Tony忽然猛地呛出一口气，眼皮快速抖动着，腰胯也随之狠狠向上挺动了一下。性器埋进了Peter咽喉的最深处，然后在男孩拔高的哭腔中跳动了两下抵着他喉咙里的软肉射了出来。

Peter被男人突然的射精呛住，细声呜咽着，咽下去一部分后便下意识地想要退开，以寻求新鲜空气，却在吐出性器的一瞬间被溅射了满脸的白浊。黏腻的液体粘在一边的眼皮和睫毛上，让他怎么都睁不开眼睛，他习惯性地用手背去擦，就像是平常洗脸时被清水迷了眼一样，却没想到反而越擦越开，甚至把几滴液体揉进了眼睛里，刺得眼球生疼。

男孩不知所措地跪在男人双腿间，一手继续用力揉着眼睛，一手扶着Tony的膝盖，小声喊着“Mr.Stark”求助。

可怜兮兮的声音终于将Tony从一片晕眩中唤了回来，急促的呼吸渐渐平缓下来，却仍然带着些许颤音。他睁开眼望向前方把自己搞得一团糟的男孩，整只右眼被他揉得通红，在一片糟糕的白色里显得格外清楚，一小部分浊液顺着他的下颌滴落在胸口上，留下一道浅白色的印子。

意识到自己做了什么的Tony终于抑制不住地偏过头狠狠干呕起来。

当Peter终于把自己整理干净，顶着一只红肿的眼睛回到床上时，方才情绪失控焦虑发作的男人也已经冷静了下来，眼神落在灶台的某一个点上，不知道在想些什么。Peter默默地拿过小刀割开蛛网，却不想男人在得到自由后的一瞬间立刻翻身坐起去夺他手中的刀。

第二次，Tony还是没得手，他冷眼看着男孩眼疾手快地将刀子丢到房间的角落里，哑着声说:“你周一去上学的时候最好把它一起带走。”

Peter望着他的眼睛，微微撅起嘴小声辩驳着:“我想让您舒服，别人能做的我也能做。”

“是吗？那祝你成功。”

说完，Tony整好自己的衣服，翻身躺回床的最边缘。拜Peter所赐，Tony Stark一贯睡姿堪忧的问题被彻底解决了。

\---

他们第一次真正做爱是在那场糟糕的口交后的第二天晚上，大抵是受了Tony那句“祝你成功”的蛊惑，Peter在晚餐后故技重施地将人牢牢固定在床上，不过他这一次还贴心地蒙上了男人的眼睛，他知道先生这会儿大概并不想看到他。

不过没关系，来日方长，总有一天他会愿意的。

他解开男人的睡衣扣子，从喉结开始一路吻一下，到锁骨，到胸口的那块人造皮肤，到肚脐，到那处浓密的毛发。Peter仔仔细细地亲吻着，像是神祇最虔诚的信徒。

第二次含住Tony的时候，Peter显然比第一次要熟练了些，他只用了上次一半的时间就让那根尺寸可观的性器填满了自己的口腔。

被剥夺视觉之后，其余的感官变得异常敏锐，当性器顶上两团绵软的臀肉时，Tony便立刻剧烈地挣动起来，发出愤怒的闷哼声——他的嘴在刚刚男孩为他口交时也被封了起来。

Peter丝毫不费力气便压住了男人的小腹，一边按着他，一边握住下方挺立的阴茎缓缓坐下去。内里传来的饱胀感让男孩几乎落下泪来，他呜咽着吸了吸鼻子，俯下身隔着蛛丝在男人唇上吻了吻，仍旧是第一次那样的，一触即分的亲吻。

只刚刚顶进一个头部时，Tony就感觉到了一阵阻塞感，不是那种未扩张好的干涩，而是来自于紧咬住他缠绕上来的内壁，初经人事的肉穴异常热情，软肉绞着柱身，跟每一条凸起的经络都严丝合缝一般。男孩高热紧致的甬道不亚于他曾操过的任何一个人，他似乎是有意识地缩紧后穴吮吸着，被牢牢包覆着的紧致感让男人的呼吸沉重了几分。

第一次做这个的男孩显然仍有些害怕，他小幅度地让那根硬挺着的性器在自己体内抽插着。慢而浅的动作格外磨人，男人的天性叫嚣着让他狠狠捅进那个洞里，操穿身上这个永远学不会“听话”两个字怎么写的小混蛋。但剩余所有的理智都在不停地啐着自己和那个肮脏的想法:

干得好，Tony Stark，你他妈的已经想操那孩子的屁股了！你离他的目标又近了一步！

但最终他还是全都射进了Peter的屁股里。

Tony不是没有试过逃走，让他终于以少得可怜的材料撬开那扇门时，还没走出去，便迎面撞见了巡逻回来的蜘蛛侠。

男孩站在门口，用力咬住颤抖的下唇，眼尾也委屈地向下垂着。对视了片刻后，他忽然想起什么，从口袋里摸出折叠的小刀——那天Tony说完之后，他便始终将它带在身上，以免男人会因为自我嫌恶而做出些什么挽救不及的事。他将刀尖抵在自己颈间的动脉上，白皙的皮肤被刀锋压出一个小小的凹陷，只需再稍微用点力，血液便会立时喷涌而出。

未来的半个月里，Peter惊喜地发现，Tony的态度从最开始的冷硬开始渐渐软化，他逐渐在吃饭时跟自己讲话，在晚上闲坐时与自己分享书里看来的片段，在睡觉的时候也愿意睡到床的中间，允许自己枕上他的手臂了。甚至在他们做爱的时候，自己只用手就可以帮他硬起来了。

然而这天晚饭后，Tony突然提出想要一部手机。

“这些书我都看完了，我不想再看一遍，那很无聊。”Tony靠在床头看着正在洗碗的男孩，语气随意地说着。

Peter擦拭着盘子的动作一顿，然后摇摇头:“我可以继续给您去借别的书。”

“你认真的？我已经半个月没碰过任何电子产品了，kid。”Tony白了他一眼抱怨道，“你在怕什么？”

Peter擦干净手上的水珠扑到床边，搂住男人把脸埋进他胸前蹭了蹭，轻声道:“我怕失去您，先生。”

Tony顿了顿，抬起手搭在男孩的卷毛上揉了揉，叹息似的说道:“你怕我会趁机逃走，你不相信我。”

“不！我相信您！”男孩仰起头大声反驳着，急切地表达着自己的忠诚，“我明天放学后就给您带回来。”

第二天，男孩说话算话地带回了一部手机，里面只存了一个号码。于是，为了奖励他的守信，那天晚上，Tony第一次主动操了他。

早上，Peter去上学之后，Tony立刻迫不及待地抓过手机，在屏幕上飞快地点按几下试图侵入手机的后台程序。不知道Peter在手机中添加了什么限制程序，除了那一个仅有的号码以外，它无法发出任何一条讯息，无法进入任何一个社交平台，Tony可以用它和Peter联系，可以用它看电影看新闻看股票看他想看的一切，除了向外界发送信息和定位。

看来这里也不是真的没有信号，只是Peter用了某些方法屏蔽了能连接到战甲的那条线路，对于拥有基地实验室权限的男孩来说，这大概并不难做到。

Tony盯着屏幕上缓缓推进的进度条，当它进行到98%时，屏幕中央突然弹出一条短信:

【Mr.Stark，这节课好无趣，我想您了:（】

Tony蓦地闭上眼深深吸了一口气，寒意由脊背遍布至全身，他真的小看这个男孩了。

半晌，Tony缓缓睁开眼，沉着脸在对话框中敲下一行回复:

【乖乖听课，回来的时候带两个甜甜圈，一个白巧克力的，一个糖霜的。】

男孩秒回了一个看上去不情不愿的【哦】。

那之后，Peter便又致力于每天用无数条短信塞满先生的收件箱，就像他曾经一直被Happy抱怨着的那样。唯一不同的是，如今的Tony有充足的时间去回复每一条消息，甚至连【老师今天提前了一分钟下课】这种消息，他都会耐心地回上一句【那你可以早一分钟回家】。

时间很快到了男孩期末考试的日子，挨过几天繁忙的考试日，这学期最后一天放学后，Peter一回“家”便立刻从书包里掏出了一张全A的成绩单，兴奋地递到了Tony面前，像只摇着尾巴等待主人夸奖的puppy。

换做平常，Tony肯定会不动声色地说上一句“还可以”，然后再悄悄给男孩准备一份奖励，事实上，在他被绑来这里之前，他早就已经准备好了很多份礼物，打算慢慢地以各种名头送给Peter。

而现在，男人挑着眉在那张薄薄的成绩单上扫视着，随后赞许地点点头，在男孩前额印下了一个吻。

Peter紧张地屏着呼吸，手指捏着Tony的衣角，将睡衣的一角揉得皱巴巴的，整个人都散发着幸福与激动的气息。他眯着眼睛呜咽了一声后将自己靠进男人怀里，撒娇似的在他肩上蹭蹭，软声道:“先生，明天学校里有期末舞会。”

“要晚点回来吗？”Tony顺势搂住他。

“我不想去，我想和您待在一起。”男孩哼哼着。

“你已经放暑假了不是吗？后天开始我们每天都能待在一起。”男人状似无奈地笑笑，亲昵地揉捏着男孩的耳廓，“需要我陪你去买西装和领带吗？”

“不用，先生。”Peter闭着眼睛将脑袋搭在他肩上，“May会帮我准备的，您在这里等我回来就好。”

Tony含着笑点点头，接着在男孩肩上拍了拍:“我饿了，去做饭。”

等着晚饭的同时，无所事事的男人无规律地敲打着桌面，然后突然开口喊了一声“Karen”。

“Here for you，boss。”搁在桌上面罩中传来温柔的机械女声。

你还知道我才是你的boss，Tony心道，在Peter看不见的地方狠狠瞪了它一眼。

“把宝宝监护协议的程序拷贝一份到手机里。”

“Sorry，boss，根据‘daddy监护协议’，您没有权限进行该操作。”

“抱歉，先生，您知道的，Karen可以连接Friday，所以安全起见，我移除了您的所有权限。如果您需要的话，我可以再帮您添加一部分。”Peter停下手中的活转身看向Tony。

“......不必了。”

哈，daddy监护协议。这个可笑的名字让Tony又一次在心里笑出了声。然而，一想到他每天的一举一动无不暴露在另一个人的监视之下，他就不由得毛骨悚然。当初他对男孩开放Karen的所有权限时，可绝想不到会有这么一天。

“您不用担心，我保证在晚会上不喝酒，也不跟别人跳舞，我能照顾好自己，晚会一结束我就回来。”

Tony不知道Peter是真的不明白他的目的还是装作不知道，但他没精力再去跟男孩玩什么猜谜游戏了，他已经陪他玩了半个多月的过家家，而Peter却丝毫没有放松警惕的迹象，这让他觉得烦躁。

\---

Tony知道外界的舆论乱成了什么样，两个月过去，公司的股价大跳水，一群虎视眈眈的股东们不停地要求宣布Tony Stark死亡，但都被干练的CEO小姐拍着桌子堵了回去。

除此之外，蠢蠢欲动的还有各地的超级罪犯，复仇者联盟损失了一名主力的消息让他们恨不得马上开一个狂欢派对。纽约的犯罪率直线上升，复仇者们奔走于各处忙着剿灭那些打算趁乱作恶的混蛋们，于是，继续寻找Tony的任务就落在了唯一一名因与监护人同住而无法离开纽约的未成年英雄身上。

“没关系的，Peter，每个家长都关心自己的孩子，我们这些老家伙还搞得定他们，别让你婶婶担心。”美国队长拍着小英雄的肩膀说道。

“我会在你们出任务的时候保护好纽约的，这是好邻居的职责。”Peter用力点点头回答道。

“还有Tony......”Steve叹了口气，他们的队友已经整整两个月没有任何消息了。

听到这个名字，男孩兴奋的表情立刻暗淡下去，垂下头不语。Steve捏了捏他单薄的肩膀，半是宽慰半是自欺地说:“相信他，他会没事的。”

谁都知道，Peter是整个复仇者联盟中跟Tony最亲近的那个。男孩自幼父母双亡，后来叔叔也离开了他，如今，与他情同父子的Tony又下落不明......这孩子受到的打击让团队中的每个人都觉得心疼。

再抬头时，男孩微湿的眼眶中已然满是笃定。

“我一定会把先生找回来的。”

离开基地回地下室的路上，Peter照例接到了May的电话。

随意聊了几句后，May又一次提起那个失踪了两个月的人:

“虽然我不太喜欢Stark，但他确实对你很好。”May的轻声叹息从听筒中传来，“你们现在有他的消息了吗？”

“没有......”Peter一手握着电话，一手抱着纸袋，手指无意识地扣着纸袋的边缘，语气中是恰到好处的沮丧与难过，“一直都没有......”

“所以你还要继续住在基地吗？”

“嗯，队长他们经常要去其他地方出任务，我得在基地负责搜寻进度。”说完，远处轰然而起的一阵浓烟抓住了Peter的注意力，匆忙了交代了一句“有任务”后便挂了电话。

Peter快步钻进一条小巷子中，将纸袋往包里一塞，在不断响起的剧烈爆炸声的催促下只摸出了蛛丝发射器和头套便荡了出去。

地下室里，Tony支着下巴画着新战甲的设计草图，他上一次在纸上画设计图的经历估计得追溯到十年前在阿富汗的那次。

刚勾出一个肩甲的形状后，Tony便忽然停下笔，将铅笔夹在食指与中指之间，摸过被搁在一旁的手机，在屏幕上双击两下点亮锁屏。

没有未读消息。

男人暗嘲了自己一句，烦闷地呼出两口气，将手机丢得更远了点。但过了不多久，他还是翻着白眼认命般地拿过它，恶狠狠地重复了一遍刚才的操作。

从下午两点离开直到现在，短信的收件箱里只躺着一条【先生，我到基地了】，Tony盯着屏幕上显示的“19:32”，拇指在太阳穴附近画着圈。这还是两个月以来，每天都恨不得用各种消息塞满他的手机的男孩第一次失联超过五个小时。或者严格来说也不能算做是失联，因为Tony并没有主动联系他，只是Peter单方面的没有发消息而已。

他下意识地想要喊出Friday来查看一下男孩的定位，然而刚发出两个音节，便恍然意识到自己当下的处境，从鼻腔中哼出一声，沉着脸把手机随手往床上一掷。

然而随着时间的推移，男人腹中的饥饿感连带着心底的焦虑都越来越盛。也许是两个月前便形成的习惯性关心所致，也许是这段时间里每天的朝夕相处让他真的将自己与那个小混蛋绑在了一起。

只能被迫等待这件事让Tony毫无安全感。他本身就是个没什么安全感的人，从一开始致力于把自己武装在铁皮罐里，到后来他企图用钢铁军团武装起整个世界，再到前段时间他在蜘蛛侠的战衣里装上的“宝宝监护协议”。人们称他是未来学家，因为他总能在事情发生前就做好一切准备，但人们所不知道的是，那些所谓的完备措施是以成宿成宿的失眠作为代价的，除非将每一个细节调试到他所认可的完美无缺，不然，他甚至连一场好眠都得不到。

他不相信任何人、任何手段，能带给Tony Stark安全感的，只有他自己那颗天才的大脑和他所掌握着的科技。

这么看来，被Peter困在这里的两个月，他倒是得到了几个难得的安稳觉。Tony嘲讽地想到。

在Tony第三次捡起手机前，门口终于传来了一阵凌乱的脚步声。

强撑着回到家的男孩刚一进门，将书包远远地丢了出去之后便立刻扑倒在地上。他缩着身子侧蜷着，双手死死抵着腹部仍在渗血的伤口，哀哀地低声喊着“先生”。

“Peter？！”

Tony被他这幅模样吓得几乎心脏骤停，抢上前几步把人横抱起来搁在床上。血渍和灰尘将男孩的脸染的脏兮兮的，唯独一双蕴着水汽的眼睛定定地望着他，干净而透彻。Tony短促地吸了一口气，接着立刻错开视线不去看男孩眼中的依赖，他尽可能放轻动作去揭开被血浸透的T恤，强迫自己不去想另一部手机。

T恤被掀起时，露出了一个对应着Peter身上伤口位置的破洞，Tony皱着眉头将那处破损捻开。棉质的布料被整齐地撕开一条口子，很显然，这男孩的身上的伤口一定是相同的尺寸。

“你的战衣呢？”Tony压抑着怒气咬着牙问道，声音中带着几分用力过度的颤抖。

整个复仇者的团队中，没有任何一个人，会只穿着一件廉价的T恤衫就跑去战斗。第一次见面的时候他嘲笑蜘蛛宝宝穿着睡衣就敢去保护纽约，然后他送了他一件高科技的战衣——其实不止一件，Peter17岁的生日礼物还安安静静地躺在他的实验室里呢——结果，现在他竟然学会了穿着T恤牛仔裤就去战斗了。

“对不起，先生......”Peter虚弱地轻轻喊了一声，伸着手想去勾他的衣袖，但看着自己指尖的血污又蜷曲着手指收了回来，“当时发生了爆炸，来不及了，我怕换战衣会耽误......”

合情合理的解释让Tony没法再训斥下去。

地下室里没有准备医药箱，于是他只能找来一件干净的衣服擦拭着男孩腹部的血渍，以便看清伤口的情况。当长而深的伤口终于被露出来时，Tony清晰地感觉到了心口处像是被什么攥紧。他盯着男孩失了血色的双唇看了片刻，转身去捡被他丢在地上的书包。

“我去叫救护车，在这儿没法给你处理伤口。”

“先生！”听他这么说，Peter顾不得会不会弄脏男人的衣服，猛地翻身坐起来去抓他的袖子，接着又立刻因为疼痛呜咽着倒了回去，“我睡一觉就会好的，我保证它明天就会好——”在男人严厉的目光下，Peter又小声把“明天”改成了“后天”。

男孩紧紧攥着Tony的袖子，抗拒地不停摇着头喊着“先生”，没一会儿便因失血而沉沉昏睡过去。

打开书包后，在找到手机之前，Tony先一步看到了一个眼熟的被揉皱的纸袋。他拿出纸袋在袋口拨了几下打开，里面是两份芝士汉堡套餐，凉透了薯条软趴趴地蔫在盒子里，看上去让人毫无食欲。

这是他在Peter离开前要求的晚餐。

Tony把纸袋团了几下狠狠塞回书包最底层，然后在内侧的口袋里找到了手机。盯着密码盘犹豫了片刻后，他回到床边抓着男孩的手指解了锁，因为他完全不想去猜Peter是不是把“700529”当做了锁屏密码。

Tony在通讯录中翻了翻，在惊讶了一下自己的备注竟然是规规矩矩的“Mr.Stark”后，最终停在了“Bruce Banner”上:

【定位这个手机——Tony Stark】

\---

半个小时后，当复仇者和神盾局的特工们闯进这间地下室的时候，眼前的景象让所有人都愣在了原地。

Tony用Peter的手机发了一条求救信息，看到这个，所有人的第一反应都是Peter找到了Tony，却因为救援不成把自己也陷了进去，而Tony则用了某种方法拿到了Peter的手机向他们求救。

但当他们赶到时，却发现这间狭小的地下室中只有一个受伤昏迷的蜘蛛侠，和坐在床边的，看上去完好无损的钢铁侠。如果不是发件人称自己是Tony Stark，他们简直要怀疑是Tony绑架了Peter。

“绑架你们的人呢？”Steve盯着眼前怪异的场景问道，挥了挥手示意身后的特工们放下武器。

“全体人员，排查周边，有情况立刻上报。”Natasha在房间内扫视了一圈后下了命令，待一众特工们全数离开后，方才继续说道，“现在这里只有自己人了，一个小时前媒体报道了一名疑似蜘蛛侠的少年和电光人的战斗，Peter应该是因此受的伤。所以他为什么会在这儿？你到底是被谁绑架的？”

此言一出，其余的人都难以置信地看向表情严肃的女特工。

“Nat，你是说......”

“看不出来吗？这是小蜘蛛用来藏猎物的秘密基地。”

顺着Natasha的话，众人再次打量起这间满是烟火气的房间，灶台旁摞着一叠碗盘厨具以及成对的水杯，潮湿的洗碗布被随手搭在水池上。桌子上搁着纸笔和高中生的练习册，敞开扣的书包歪倒在地上，床头边的垃圾桶里有几团纸巾和一个外带的塑料咖啡杯。任谁看到这样一间屋子，都只会觉得这是间温馨的情侣小窝，唯一不像的，也只有门上那把需要瞳孔验证的电子锁。

而很明显的，能开锁的人，绝不是失踪了两个月的Tony Stark

“小蜘蛛绑架了铁罐？！”Clint看了看Natasha，又看了看那两人，惊呼道。

“回基地再说，让赵医生来一趟。”Tony疲惫地按了按额角，呼出一口气后抱起床上失去意识的男孩向外走去。

男人明显回避的态度再次给这个结论增添了一份可信度。

“Tony，真的是Peter做的？”Steve皱着眉头看向抱着男孩路过他的Tony，脑海中不断回忆着两个月来Peter在他们面前的种种反应，下午的时候这个新来的孩子还信誓旦旦地说一定会找到Tony，现在他就昏迷着躺在这里，还被怀疑是那个让他们怎么也查不到的绑架犯，“如果这是真的，Peter该去的地方不是基地。”

“我说了回去再说！”Tony扭过头对着Steve吼道，在意识到自己的失态后偏过头低声骂了句脏，接着控制住自己的语气尽量平和地说，“给赵医生打电话，Peter需要治疗。”

男孩醒来时的模样，和两个月前的Tony倒有几分相似，整个人被迫躺在一张床上，手脚上捆着镣铐，颈间也带着特质的振金项圈，索性枕头垫得比较高，不适感并没有那么强烈。

Peter环顾着四周，只是一个普通的病房，不是复仇者基地中的诊疗室——他以前受伤的时候，曾被先生强行拉进去过。男孩垂眼看向自己隐隐作痛的腹部，白色的绷带缠绕得妥帖，小臂上连着吊针，冰凉的液体缓缓流进体内，让他整条左臂都产生了些凉意。

他们被找到了，先生还是离开了。Peter平静地想着，努力撑起上身透过窗子向外张望，试图找到那个熟悉的身影，然后一无所获地躺倒回去。

特质的项圈所压制住的不仅是他的蜘蛛力量，还包括他的自愈能力，于是，当五天后Peter走进公诉法庭时，一贯蹦跳着的轻快脚步被尚未痊愈的伤口和镣铐拖得略显沉重。

媒体的长枪短炮在男孩出现在门口的一瞬间便立刻对准了他，无论是“蜘蛛侠绑架钢铁侠”还是“蜘蛛侠身份曝光”，任何一条都足够让他们腾出一个星期的头版去报道了。不间断地闪光灯刺得Peter迷起眼睛，还好他的蜘蛛基因暂时没了效力，要不然他绝对会被那些闪光晃瞎。直到他坐进了被告席，恼人的拍照声才终于停了下来。

Peter有些无措地绞着手指，不敢回头去看身后座位上的May，于是便只偷偷抬眼去瞟不远处的Tony，然后在视线对上时又立刻移开。

而作为受害者的男人显然对所谓的惩治绑架犯毫无兴趣，他的全部注意力都在Peter戴着的那堆束缚上。男孩细瘦的手腕和脖颈被困在沉重的黑色手铐和项圈里，形成强烈的反差，仿佛它们下一秒就会那些厚重的铁块勒断。面上仍旧透着病态的苍白，完全不像是男孩曾对他说过的“睡一觉就好了”。

“你告诉我他一直在养伤！”Tony压低声音对身边的独眼局长吼道。

“他的确在养伤，”Fury答道，“我们只是压制了他的蜘蛛基因，可从来没有吝啬过给他的用药。”

“他是为保护民众而受的伤，把他的项圈摘掉。”

“摘掉？你觉得这里有谁能控制得了一个30吨臂力的蜘蛛侠？”

“我。”

“得了吧，你要是能，也不会被他关上两个月了。”Fury不屑道，“Stark，你不会反悔了吧？”

“容我提醒，我本人从未提出过要发起任何诉讼。”Tony敲了敲桌子。

“没错，但这件事的影响过于恶劣，所以我们有义务对此发起公诉。”

“你们有证据吗？”Tony挑着眉问道。

“太多了，你知道那间地下室里有摄像头吧？”

“摄像头”一词让Tony的眉心快速跳动了一下，但随即他又稍稍勾起嘴角:“人证呢？”

Fury立刻就明白了他的打算，为永远不按套路出牌的钢铁侠翻了个白眼:“你知道如果这件事不被定性为绑架的话你会面临什么吗？”

“什么？猥亵未成年吗？”男人满不在乎地摊摊手。

\---

“Mr.Stark，请问过去的两个月中，您是否被被告限制了人身自由？”

“限制人身自由？你是指囚禁？”Tony轻轻笑了一声，坐在证人席上歪了歪脑袋看向律师，“你为什么会这么认为？”

闻言，Peter蓦地睁大了眼睛。

“Mr.Stark......”律师正欲再说些什么，却马上被Tony打断——

“没有什么限制自由，Mr.Lawyer，那只是我和我男朋友之间的一点小情趣。”

fin.


End file.
